


Intrusion of Another Life

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: But the Liogalo is very minor only at the beginning and the end, Foresight!Galo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Some fighting, backstory speculation, but no this is not an AU, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I’ve seen some artists draw Galo as a member of the foresight foundation. I wondered how that would work, since it would contradict Galo’s personality. Something about it compelled to me, though, and I wondered: how would a development like be possible for Galo? And so, this fic exists after some encouragement. It's a bit... personal. Please let this be anonymous.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Intrusion of Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanna warn some abuse of authority with kicks and harsh treatment, and some rough fighting later in the fic. Galo gets hurt, not gravely, but I understand why that would be upsetting.
> 
> I'm projecting on him a little and some, conflicted feelings so yeah, bear with me.

It wasn’t the worst fire this week. Nothing to worry about, really. Still, Galo had to carry a man in his middle ages to safe ground while Varys alone controlled the fire. An old cord had sparked the apartment but it stayed contained by the doors. It was too early to assess the damage, but experience gave Galo confidence to assure the rescued, “it won’t take long to restore your home once the restoration team does their job. 6 days after the paperwork is done, I think? And the hotel you’ll stay at has the best raspberry marmalade for pancakes!” Galo always strikes his best radiant smile with marmalade, but today he finds what makes it falter: the Foresight political campaign badge in the man’s shirt pocket. It’s a microgesture so visible through the matoi gear’s visor that the shoves the badge behind a market bill with a frown.

“So it’s part of your job to judge those who’ve lost their house?” Galo’s smile is stretched to lower corners, but his eye shine is still bright. The mech arm dusts off the man’s pants. “Sir, I understand we all were in a hard position in the past, but the truth about the Foresight foundation’s treatment of the burnish has to be acknowledged. I’d be happy to talk with you through it after this and in better spirits. How does that sound-” The man shoves the arm away. “I’m not getting this from a firefighter, and certainly not the biggest admirer of Foresight back then! You’ve can't deny while that Kray guy was on top things were running smoothly. Admit it!” Galo’s mouth draws into a line, about to speak when the man cuts. “I know I know the truth. Who knows. Maybe if that charisma of yours went to the foundation things would’ve been different.”

Galo blinks to Matoi’s controls. Someone not denying Kray’s crimes but still hauling him up as an authority figure? That doesn't make sense! He says no more as he waves the man to the paramedics, returning to the station with a cold tension on his neck that hangs on him even as he rides on his bike back home. To his fortunes, opening the apartment door to Lio’s distant tablet tapping warms his chest and his toes. But even with the warm smile as he gingerly steps in and warms up dinner, ice is still piercing his neck and preventing his usual carefree step. If he wants to throw off Lio from seeing anything, he must simply moan they should get pizza this friday, throw himself on the couch and cough laugh at Lio’s bounced hair and eyebrows. He sighs and puts away his tablet, asking Galo to pick a show, then saying “Wait no, I know” and putting on Trollhunters. Galo fist pumps and goes back to the kitchen, taking the time of the microwave to let his eyes widen and his shoulders hunch. He’s not though the words over and over in his head exactly, but feels frost under his skin, threatening to seap off the heat of anything else he might want to touch and love. He’s done everything right as his usual Galo self, so why is he still unnerved?

“Galo? Did you find the milanesas alright?” Those pink eyes are, radiating. That word is stupid but there’s no other way to describe how they can see Galo! God! He has to try harder! Galo perks up with a yes, talking about tomorrow’s shift being early in the morning while he takes out the plates and adds some garnish before going back to the couch. Lio laments they might not be able to night spar like usual, drawing a smirk from Galo that Lio snorts at fondly. They take food on their laps and start the episode, Galo’s sensorial focus being his tongue instead of his eyes for once. Focusing on the food makes him feel distant, away from that handsome face that may turn at any second and ask “What’s wrong?” Every five bites he feels the frost in his arms too strong, so he flickers his pupils and relieves at sight of Lio’s pupils fixating on a character’s mannerisms. It was great to see his polite company evolve in more frequent gasps and laughs at the humour of the old world. Galo’s eating grows relaxed with the memory, filling the space in his gut temporarily and leaving it with empty dread when he finished. He steps up to grab Lio’s plate and wash both in the kitchen, smiling as Lio turns to look at him. Lio offers to go back to the part he missed, but Galo shrugs it off, yawning from rescues being exhausting and needing more rest for early shift. Before leaving for the bedroom he beelines to the couch, trailing one finger on Lio’s jaw and diagonally across to his nose bridge, which he boops and snickers away as Lio blinks bedazzled.

When he settles in bed and hugs his pillow, he thuds his forehead against the wall. The real tick on his neck was getting too intense, and out of prying eyes its form manifests clearly: the man wasn’t far off. Galo was offered the opportunity to join Foresight foundation once. At the time, it seemed a golden gift from his star to come closer to the heavens, but now… Galo jerks away from the wall suddenly, supporting both hands on its texture. Actually no. If Kray wanted him dead, why was he offered that opportunity rather than being assigned to Burning Rescue at once? With a frown, he gathers sweat beads off his forehead and draws back his front hair spikes. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, unsure on the effect of revisint memories he’s turned away from since the Second Great Burning Blaze:

He’s 18, leaving school after another great day of college level classes. Turning on the floral gate, microphones and cameras swarm on him with flashes and questions of his career decisions since he decided to take his credits ahead.Galo flashed the grin of all his life as he explained he’s not sure yet, but wants to do something like his hero and help the city in someway. 

“There you have it folks, our Gov’s saved superstar following the example!”

Young Galo gingerly waved and scrambled away, making an abrupt turn to the left as a text directed him to a nearby cafe. Kiwi pancakes were on a table waiting for him, ordered by a Kray’s representative who congratulates him for his answer at “that unplanned press assault.” Young Galo flexed in confidence. [ but present Galo sighed. Kray was just making sure he didn't make him look like an idiot. ]

The representative laughs. “But yeah Galo, Foresight would like to know: have you thought about what you want? Because we could offer you a position in the foresight foundation! You have excellent scores and muscle to boot for some particular positions.” Young Galo’s fork dropped as the representative talked, mouth widening until he made a power “yes” fist pump. [ Present Galo rubs his temple at the obvious pr move. Kray just kept him around as his shining emblem of good samaritan, didn't he? ] The same representative was at his 9am appointment at the Rising Aspirant Protector Base. “Protecting the New Era with life saving research and strong response,” the entry plaque read. Young Galo stepped firmly next to his guide, while his hands twisted behind him with excitement and nerves. He was guided through the dorms where he’d bunk beds with other, make haste for the cafeteria and round the block every morning. With muscles warmed up, they’d all move to a magnificent gym with shining equipment and amount of spaces one could only dream of at high gym congestion hours. Young Galo had to shake the stars out of his eyes at the sight to then pay attention to the science building, with classrooms and labs to get a glimpse of the investigation efforts, and the shining tower to practice management of city records. “As you can see,” the representative said, “you would need to exert in physical strength and rigorous intelligence. I imagine you aim for an officer position,which means developing expert management skills and being physically fit in case of emergency.” Young Galo blinked at that. “Emergency?” The other nodded. “Oh sure, you know you’d become a target of the Mad Burnish if they ever decided to raid this facility or something like that.”

Galo is about to open his mouth when the representative turns, raising a hand and declaring the tour complete. “Before you can make a decision, you have to follow protocol like everyone else and take one week training. Will you take it? Studying here is grinding, I assure you.” Young Galo beat his chest and lifted his fist. “Nothing my soul can't burn through!”

At that, present Galo scoffs.

His younger self could not imagine the week ahead as he got to the dorm at night. He didn’t expect his phone to be ripped out of his hand the second he walked in. The Head of Residence said distractions were only allowed at designated break times but not in sleeping hours. So he went to an assigned top bunker, pouting he couldn’t pull for night banners like usual. Lights were turned off at once, shushing any will to talk with the other applicants. At least he could meet them all in breakfast, right? Mistake number 1: try to start a conversation over another’s bracelet. It had hiragana on it. Why wouldn’t that guy want to know what it says? Young Galo’s leg bounced while eating, prompting another asshole to step on his foot and tell him to be quiet. Before he can complain, they’re called to the morning jog. Young Galo spoke to no one else through the classes and went to sleep.

On second day, he started to mumble a song during the morning jow. Someone screamed at him to shut up, then got pulled aside and scolded. Young Galo noticed someone stare his way and turn quickly, which made him keep mumbling to the head count line. The instructor who passed by him just grabbed his jaw up and down as he passed by. Young Galo rubbed his jaw in class, exchanging short words with the partner that choose to pair up together. Later in the shining tower, he glanced around all cabinets before singing to himself. He went to his bed bunk that night with some hard stares. 

When he’s halfway through breakfast the next day, someone else asks him if he knows japanese. She explained her parents are from the philippines and living in a square with other asian-americans. She says she wants to introduce a friend, but the bell rings and they have to split in different jogging groups. Everyone but Young Galo is scolded for slacking, who is questioned later by asshole of the first day why he’s not in trouble today. Young Galo kept stretching his legs, rambling he just kept pace singing mentally this time.Later at the lab, the same lab partner says they saw a certain game on his phone during break. They complete the assignment while talking about it enthusiastically, and later do some pulls together on break time before bed. Young Galo only looked away from their phone when when they get a text from “mom.”

Next day, Young Galo sat with the girl from yesterday and laughed amicably with her friends, even noting one’s phone to help him practice japanese conversation. In jogging, he heard someone else mumble a melody and get screamed at by the instructor. Young Galo then mumbled it himself when the instructor passed by. He got his jaw scrunched again, but many partners looked with concern. Today’s lab is only a lecture, and he later caught someone hearing him sing in the cabinets: the same asshole of the other day. He turned on his heels, but Young Galo crossed in his path so fast. “Nope! You’re not getting away that easily. Can’t like one quirk of mine and reject the other.” The other scoffed. “You were singing in english for once. Storm off.” He tried to push Galo off but found his blocking arm quite, solid. “Okay, you win. I got this bracelet at a friend’s birthday. He selected each one for everyone, so I don’t appreciate you prying about it, got it?” He got mad at Galo’s puffed cheeks. “I’m sorry. That bracelet spells -Coconut head- so, if your friend knew you need to get better friends.” Young Galo gave his shoulder a pat and left.

[ Seeing his younger self sleep, Present Galo wonders: did the program designers hope they’d all become part of a mold? One so cold he wouldn't blink when the true nature of the parnassus is revealed someday? Well, that was a huge failure. Present Galo smiles as his younger self yawn awake. It was his persistent silent enthusiasm that made the next days and the rest of his life so different. ]

Young Galo’s breakfast table was full of jovial laughter, no one in other tables wanted to sit up at the 20 minute mark. Peers followed him out smiling, one asking for his “perfect jog song” Galo gave out a cheerful roar, and led ahead swinging arms. The instructor splutters to stop the group following behind him until he hears the song:

“Ho! Who called, the heroes from the east?

Sporting flag and fury to face the fire within?

Head into the fire, flash the sign,

A whirlwind clears your heart and the smoke away!

A matoi leads you home! Yes

A matoi leads you home!”

The instructor smiled as the group came back, telling Young Galo he’ll let him lead next days with that song. [ Present Galo gasps and drives two furious fists at the man’s face. How dare he mistake his sincerity for anti-burnish sentiment? He stares at the lab partner his younger self high-fived and winces, now recognizing him as one of the goons of Freeze force that arrested Lio. He can barely keep it together as his younger self discussed file archiving results with other aspirants. Did the girl who offer to take them all for ice cream later register at Foresight pharmaceutics? In the upper or basement levels of the Foresight building? He’s so lost in thought he doesn’t notice he ignored the progress of the next day, looking up when it’s night at the dorm with the bunkers lively with laughter. He dreads what he knows is coming. ]

“So Galo, what role do you think you’ll pick when this week is over?” One partner asks. “Pick? I’m working as hard as you guys!” Squawks Galo, getting boos and pats on his back and his head. He shrugged them off and shrugged. “I’m loving the lab really! But I find something exciting about seeing the past records of the city.” “Seriously, a hunk like you wasting at tables?” Called someone from a top bunk, “If I had your packs, I’d grab all those damn burnish and give them what they get!” Younger Galo frowned as the rest cheered, crossing his arms and drawing back stares on him. “You know anyone in this room could become a burnish someday? Even you and me are at risk. If we’re going to regulate fires we can’t have an attitude of gleeful punishment.” Heavy silence followed that sentence. Someone raised his hand reluctantly. “But, you don’t mean we shouldn’t stop the burnish who start fires just because we could end up the same?” Another girl whistled. “Yeah! I’m not gonna kiss someone who burns up the stadium!” Young Galo pinches his own nose and sighed. “I just wish to know why, that’s all. That’s why at least I want to find the cause, if possible. I want to know why the burnish who burned my house did it.” A snicker comes from somewhere: “Yeah yeah, we all know the stories.” Young Galo glared hard and drew his hands up. “But yeah, I hear your point buddy.” That gave young Galo a small grin.

Sunday finally arrived, and so did many suits: each perfectly tailored to each aspirant, measures taken the first day before they bunked in beds. They chatted excitedly as they crossed streets to a lustrous hotel, taking turns to rise to the highest dance hall. The whole space was golden, squares of white on the floor making a path to not sink in the seemingly endless expanse. White furniture and flowers were the other guide to the space, a particular species of magnolia telling the applicants what their tables were. Young Galo was happy to have found friends to sit with, after greeting arriving guests at the entrance in well formed lines, of course! When The Governor arrived and shook his hand, his smile shone elated by the thought of presenting Gov his new friends.

At the Aspirants table, Young Galo heard whispers of “No, that’s the council who closed schools in my town!” and “Gee, what is the CEO of a Gasoline company doing here?” Young Galo didn’t keep much with politics but he could tell the power of the figures the moment they walked in, and they all had dirty history. What would be the benefit of seeing some aspirants who aren’t officially trainees for Foresight Foundation? But then Young Galo remembered: they were the first line of participants in the program. Maybe they all invested in the new facilities and wanted to see the fruit of their investments. Acid churned in his gut at the thought of his past days coming from them. Then he looks at The Gov and wonders, if by funding an educational project he was giving them a chance to change their ways? Gov must be getting them under control for sure. 

A man he’s never seen walked and summoned a virtual screen. Their whole week is explained with graphs, pictures of them in the lab and jogs accompanying some bullet points. Some guests turned an eye at Young Galo with approval, but he ignored them all: when was there gonna be a chance for his peers to talk about their experiences themselves? All of a sudden, the mood changes: “And now, ladies and gentlemen, the end goal you all were waiting for.” A harder click passed a slide with an abstract spiral of ice blocks expanding from the center. “The aim of this program was to start applicants appropiate to develop the Absolute Zero Freeze Bullet: a weapon that will suppress any fire in a burnish and prevent them from starting any! They’ll no longer have any medium to cause any problems in our society, and your enterprises will run smoothly with no waste in security measures in case of burnish flares.”

Young Galo saw the room burst in applause, even his teammates. Every clap made him close further into himself with discomfort. How would ice stay in a person without harming them? Have they even found the source of the burnish flare yet? Why is everyone jumping to this instead of seeing the larger picture. And his colleagues are even ignoring how all of them were brushed aside. With furrowed eyebrows, Young Galo took a deep breath and walked in front of the virtual screen, tapping the speaker’s shoulder and taking his mic along the way.

“If I may be excused,” he starts, letting the room turn to him with pause. The Gov’s previous little line had twitched for a second. Was he suppressing a smile? Young Galo chuckled. “Apologies, I’m just concerned we, the beneficiaries of these programs, have really not shown what we’ve learned under Foresight Foundation’s wing. My name is Galo Thymos, and I owe everything to the man hosting this party tonight. And in light of that debt, I have to make example and shine the light on the Aspirants who came to this program by their own choice and dreams to help build a future as shiny as this hall: let’s give one round of applause for the Aspirants!” 

All the room lightened up with smiles, breaths and giggles bouncing the enthusiasm which with Young Galo stepped each Applicant forward and talked about their qualities. [ Present Galo wondered if Kray’s shaking fist was his own way of repressing the wish to end Galo right now before he wrenched his plans even further ] Dinner was served and everyone feasted the most incredible combo of fish and veggies, and no one said a word about the weapon proposed. Young Galo waved goodbye at the friends leaving early as he made his way to the bathroom to take a break. He needed it from everyone, really. Scrolling through the contacts in his phone just reminded him of the anticipation to inflict force at the bunkers and the cheers at a neutralizing agent before research of the actual cause of the project. If he stayed here, could he make anyone listen to their concerns? He bumped shoulders with someone on accident and said “sorry,” turning to see a tall man with a red jacket and shades… in a building? “Uh, excuse me Sir. I don’t think I saw you at the table.” The man’s mouth merely tilts to the side. “I’m not a rich leader. I was invited to see from the sides what the new technology announcement is.” Young Galo rubbed the back of his neck.”So, this night wasn’t for us, huh?” The man raised an eyebrow. “I-i mean, we had just finished our training and thought this was something to celebrate us! At least, I thought so.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe I caused no more than an embarrassment. I’m sorry sir.” Young Galo winces suddenly, a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Don’t apologize kids. It’s a shitty act to leave you all in the dust and merely bring you for show. And you know what’s the worst? Your teammates would have accepted it if you hadn’t put your foot forward.” Young Galo blinked in elation, then saw the man’s badge. 

“Are, are you a firefighter?”

Finally, the man showed emotion with a mouth corner.

“The name is Ignis Ex. A heart like yours would fit perfectly in Burning Rescue, if you ever consider it. I don’t think this place fits that. You have other choices.” He patted Young Galo’s shoulder twice and left.

Looking at the red jacket getting far, Young Galo feels a new fire in his eye. Firefighting… just like the heroes of the East! He’d be in direct line helping the affected by burnish flares! He’s sorry to turn down Gov’s opportunity, but he’ll do his best in what his heart is truly into. He needs to get home and research the requirements to become a proper trained firefighter at once!

[ Present Galo chuckles as his younger self runs. He’s thankful he decided to stop the burnish he didn’t understand back then. Not hurt them. ]

-But what if you said yes?- 

Galo turns around startled and, grabs his head. Wait, his hair spikes are shorter? And his arms more scrawny. He palps to his torso and find the lapel of a suit. That night’s suit. He’s shrunk?! A cough forces him to look ahead.

“Are you seriously ignoring yourself?”

Though younger, Galo still falls on his ass with the same lack of grace as his present. He’s seeing an effigy of himself: spikes shorter, more orderly trimmed, the weight of the sun absent and a suit like… like… 

“Kray Foresight?”

The other Galo chuckles, his eyes taken by a red he’d only seen when his former hero had tried to kill him. His white glove passes the hilt of a freeze gun at his hip. “It’s nice to see how dumb I once was, so carefree.” He kneels to tread Galo’s spikes and make him tremble. “I didn’t see how the world could end, nor how much I was not valuing my full power.” Galo snarls and wipes his hand away. “So you’d be fine with leaving the rest of the earth to die? You’re not me!” His wrist is snatched, pressure building. “Oh no, you are me. You wanted Foresight’s approval and aspired to be like him. You just found another way to. But it is real: I cared about the earth, so you know what I would have done?” Galo’s other hand reaches for his crushing first, but the other shots it frozen and forces his jaw up. “I proposed another use for the engine: a vortex machine powered by the burnish, sending their flames straight to the sun and the promare out of this dimension . I did find out Prometh’s stress discovery, too empathetic at first with my first subjects. But I had to break them to understand their pain! And that way I perfected the fuel engine: inject a hormone to suppress the effect of stress hormones of the body, debilitating the core promare’s ability to sense their distress.” Galo cried under the sharpness of the frostbite. A bit of anestesia too! To make them burn lower. No point if the earth blows up before we succeed.” He lets Galo fall, wincing when he comes in contact with the ice and struggling to move his arm away from his torso. “You knew, so you should have just asked them to help! I would have opposed Kr-” He’s pulled up his spikes. 

“No I wouldn’t. As soon as I made my discovery, Gov revealed to me his burdeen, his suffering controlled through all these years. Looking at him, I realized all those terrorists let the flames overtake them and throw the world in chaos. Why did they never try to talk of control? Why dissent so much of society? They could have made everything work from the start but burning shit was way more important!” He drops Galo and spats. “Mad burnish. They will pay for all we’ve built that they have destroyed.”

Galo winces and adjusts his seating, managing to growl. “You started locking them up first! Experimenting!”

The other Galo elevates his shoulder briefly. “They should have surrendered or kept their flames in check.”

Galo gives two hackened cries before letting his head fall, rubbing tears off his shirt to breathe in, and out. When he suddenly pierces the other’s eyes, a twist in his gut booms his voice up. 

“He killed our parents!”

The other Galo merely chuckles.

“It was an accident. He didn’t mean it.”

Galo’s rage raises him standing, but floor lights blind him as soon as he takes a step. They’re in the pods space of the parnassus. They’re all empty, but they’re not alone.

A body is crawling away from them. How did he not hear him before?

“Lio!”

The pain in his arm is forgotten under the angish that pushes him to rush and kneel to his side, panicking at the sight of two ashed limbs and trembling wrecking his body. As soon as he touches his back, all the ice melts but he shivers further. “No Lio! I didn’t want to burdeen you with this frost. You’re already in so much pain. I’m sorry, I-”

Laugh cacophones behind him, closer with steps. “Why be? You already supported this by being a firefighter, and led to this happening. We aren’t so separate, Galo Thymos! Your soul would have been the most devastating fire of knowledge if you’d chosen to be me!” He kicks Galo in the face and sends him spinning and sprawling on his arms. Free space to shove Lio over his shoulder. “I know and understand your feelings, but you wouldn’t have met him like you know him know. You’d only calculate he has enough power needed to start the engine and move the vortex into space, then activate the pods for backup. My calculations assured we’d success before the building stress is too dangerous for the earth.”

Galo looks at the, frankly merciful carry he holds Lio with as he steps to the central pod. “But if you really don’t care for Lio, why did you brutalize me while carrying him with more dignity?”

“Hm, I need the key to my plan in best condition, and I just hate you more. That’s all.”

“But weren’t you spatting at Mad Burnish-”

“SILENCE.” His face is pulsing, but he soothes it drawing back his spikes. “I would’ve respected his determination, I confess, but he’s the starting piece my invention needs unfortunately. Maybe if he never took the terrorist path,” he doesn’t continue, just twirling his hand as he makes his way to be pod and arranges Lio in, wrapping the wires around him with calculation. “Don’t worry. If Fotia survives he can get a better cell by pleading guilty.”

“SURVIVE?!”

Galo sprints into a run and larger, knocking the other Galo to the ground. He rips off his own jacket and pines him with his returning muscles, baring teeth to the other’s face. “Like you or me could ever capture Lio Fotia! What are you, delusional?” The other tries to kick him off, but he’s not as built as him. “He only survived because of your intervention! You saw how The Gov snuffed him!” Galo smirks with a tongue lopsided. “After he was burnout, but Lio can burn you awake of hours.” He gets punched, but leans back grinning. Both squirm and roll until Galo gets the perfect and punches him out cold, kneeing his crotch and his ribs broken with several hits for good measure. He props up and runs to the engine, stopping in his tracks when he sees the inside alight. He didn’t see the other turn him on.

And so, the light explodes and shockwaves him to the wall, knocked out unconscious. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

When he hacks awake, his vision sees all in one color, blurry. But he sees one figure in the center, black? He blinks his gaze clear to see the dragon large with a vacant neutral stare.

Lio charged up and recovered his limbs.

Galo’s open smile couldn’t been wider, seeing his pink flames draw nearer. “You’re alright Lio! I imagine it was not hard to beat him and you needed no help but if there’s anything-” 

The flames form claws under his shoulder, paralyzing him in midair. This Lio is much taller, needing him to raise Galo to his eye’s length. “Who? What pathetic escape from your end is this, Galo Thymos?” Galo winces as he looks down, realizing he’s in the Foresight outfit now. Lio places one claw on his jaw, drawing a dot of blood painlessly. Galo realizes the vacant stare is from rage too forloning, too much for a face to contain and form under.

“It’s too late to regret all the lives you’ve extinguished. You give me no choice but to break my vow.”

Galo’s tears spill silently, not only because he could’ve hurted the burnish more and put Lio in this disposition, but more from being certain he’d been glad to have done so under adoration for his idol. Yeah, even if his current self hates this, he would’ve been that stupid, wouldn’t he?

He looks back, shooting a defiant glance to make him finish the deed. He expects an inferno and the claws of of righteous wrath, except he’s met back by frowning violet and soft fingers on his clavicles.

Except they’re not at the parnassus anymore.

Galo smiles his name with mirth, seeing him safe and sound and, cowering over him with concern. He must have shaken him awake from his nightmare. Damn, when did he fall asleep?

He’s about to touch his cheek in a spell, but remembers his own face in the Foresight uniform. He stops in his tracks, instead covering his own face and taking quick, calming breaths. Lio breathes “what the fuck” and shoves his hands off. “I called Ignis. You have no early shift tomorrow. I knew you were acting weird. I guessed you’d tell me later when I heard you scream and found you shaking and crying in your sleep.” He raises the big, sweet buffoon against a vertical pillow and hugs him, carefully tracing every circle around his spine with his digits. “It’s okay.”

Galo’s chest rises, and shrinks in three hacked sobs. He cradles the back of Lio’s head and holds his waist, knowing he can’t raise any suspicions by holding himself from touching him. 

“Your reaction has never been this bad. What caused it.”

Galo laughs softly in his ear, nuzzling his cheek against his fluffy hair. So colorful. So soft, so alive. “Some asshole said some shit about the burnish as I rescued him, and I saw you ash away again. I guess that offset me.” He paws at Lio’s earrings, gently drawing him away and turning back to him and side to his bed. “I’m okay now. Go finish the work I kept you from.”

The lights go off, but a firm push takes an “oof” out of Galo’s throat, arms snaking around his chest. “I can’t leave you alone after seeing you like that.”

Galo turns his head a little 

"You're too good for me." 

Lio tells him to please not ever say that again, and they fall asleep.

Silently, Lio oaths to get Galo to tell him everything he holds in, someday.


End file.
